


Someone to protect

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Gen, Short & Sweet, Spoilers for Episode 58
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: “I won’t let anyone hurt you, you’re safe with me.”Nott keeps her husband safe.





	Someone to protect

Yeza was terrified, tired, and still hungry despite being able to eat as much as he wanted the day before. He was also much skinnier then the last time Nott had seen him. It worried her, but she assumed he was also worried about her, being skinnier then she had ever been as well as a goblin. 

She kept him close to her, as they walked around the city of Ghor Dranas or whatever the name was that the drow preferred to call it, Rosanna or something. She kept him close, and he preferred to stay close, not wandering off to look at things even if they interested him. The city had hurt and kidnapped him, he had no interest in being watched and alone because he was the only halfling for miles. 

They went to the weird dwarf apothecary guy, and it was the first time Yeza felt comfortable to look around and check, and generally call out the owner for malpractice. He his behind Nott though, instead of linger around the shop for long. 

She looked back at him, after the strange drow dwarf man looked away and seemed bored of wondering how kinky their sex life was, and met his gaze, “I won’t let anyone hurt you, you’re safe with me.” she promised. 

He nodded, trusting her completely, “How could I not be safe, with a person who’s defeated a dragon.” he said, the awe something she wasn’t used to still, after a few years apart. 

She felt warm inside, as they left, and she held his hand as they walked to where the rest of the group was meeting. She’d find the courage to kiss him again, someday, but this was the best she could hope for for now. 

Nott had him back, that’s all that mattered, and she would protect him with her life if she had to. 


End file.
